Healing Hands
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Please read only if you have read chapters 4 and 5 of Kazumi Magica.


**This story only makes sense if you've read Kazumi Magica chapter 4 & 5.**

**Also check the witch runes on page...22.**

**Yuuri, I love her design, it's REALLY similar to my OC "Kyon" (Who was drawn first by 3 or 4 year) minus the hair ties and spoon charm. Also her attitude reminds me of my other OC who helps people and is a helper/heroine to others so I wrote her to be like my OC...**

_**Spoilers, you've been warned!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Airi. You are not alone."<em> Yuuri comfortingly told her.

They had been in a hospital, Airi, a girl with short black hair, pale skin and dying with an unknown heart disease. She lied on her side and her back was facing the wall away from the only door to her room. She wasn't staring out the window like a daydreamer, but instead at the wall, like it was something that was encasing her, limiting her will to live.

Yuuri, a girl with golden twin tails and a striped sweater, as well as long flowing twin tails that make her look like Hatsune Miku and a interesting spoon pendant under her scarf. She sat next to her best friend and had known her most of her life.

She met the girl when she saw her staring at a cooking show in a TV display shop in the city. When asked what she was watching, Airi described the chefs and their amazing talents and how she didn't have any but wanted to have one some day.

Smiling at the ambition, Yuuri introduced herself and they became best friends over the next 9 years.

* * *

><p>Until a year ago, Airi had been living a wonderful life by tasting what Yuuri cooked. Her cooking made Airi lively and filled with ambition to create dolls for other kids to play with but one day she had a stroke and had been diagnosed.<p>

It had been Airi's energetic pushing that made Yuuri join the cooking contest in the first place.

When she heard of this news, Yuuri was her anchor to keep her strong.

"No one else in the hospital has what I have." Airi said without emotion, a look of defeat and despair eating her.

Yuuri showed an expression of concern but switched to one of determination.

"I'll save you, no matter what."

"Please, I want to keep eating your foods!" She said both hands on her chest, tears falling like rain.

Yuuri put a hand on the other girl's head and then gave her, her spoon pendant. She carefully placed it on the girls neck and winked.

"Take this charm, it will help. I promise that you will be there live in the audience to see me at the cooking contest."

She turned to leave and her scarf whipped dramatically behind her as though there was wind within the small room.

"Where are you going?" She asked about to fall of the bed while on her knees and hands.

"A secret." She answered with a mysterious smile.

* * *

><p>Yuuri.<p>

"Charlotte", the short pinked haired, heterochormia iridium, pale terminal cancer patient, would never forget that name.

She cured her.

She was like an angel sent from above.

The doctors and nurses joked that her visiting the hospital was like the second coming, Jesus re-incarnate.

"Charlotte" told the girl that she would eat all the cheese she could and Yuuri chuckled that cheese can clog arteries.

"Charlotte" wanted to thank her but couldn't find her, after she left saying there were others she wanted to help.

She tried to get out of bed and fell on top of the nurse's call button.

She was told to rest and complied so that she could get better faster and thank the girl.

After all, it was nice to finally have someone to be there for the young 11 year old.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke had no idea who the girl with scarf and stripped hoodie was but he knew one thing for sure.<p>

She would make a better girl friend than Sayaka and his next piece would be dedicated to her as he clenched the fist of his now functional hand and wiggled his now working toes.

* * *

><p>Homura's heart condition was cured.<p>

Homura kissed the girl on the forehead and received a tousle of her hair and she blushed.

She was thankful for this miracle worker.

Maybe after being admitted out of the hospital she could invite her to her apartment and cook for her as thanks...

* * *

><p>Mami shed tears of joy as Yuuri held her like a new born.<p>

Half of her body was restored.

Her limbs functioned again.

Yuuri whispered words of comfort and let the other girl sob her tears of happiness and relief.

She wanted to pour her tea or invite her for a drink someday and the other girl agreed with a grin.

* * *

><p>Walking to another room she thought of all the new friends she was gaining.<p>

_She knew it would be disappointing to break their appointments with her if they never saw her again._

Maybe she could cook for all of them at once after winning enough money in the cooking contest.

* * *

><p>Anko, a girl with twin french braids and auburn hair recovered from her coma.<p>

She lifted one hand to her head as though she was trying to touch a headache and her other hand where she had been stabbed.

Her eyes went wide with fear.

Her father came at her with a knife and stabbed her and the trauma left her comatose.

She remembered the screams of her mother as she was next and the knife was inserted into her mouth causing scarring.

She awoke thanks to Yuuri and started to cry.

Yuuri reassured the girl and introduced herself and asked if she was ok.

The other girl nodded and looked up her while hic-cups came out of her mouth.

The door opened and the face of the visitor was obscured by a grocery bag and some apples coming out the top.

"Anko, I pray everyday that you awak-"

Kyouko saw them together hugging she got into a fighting stance and asked who she was.

When she saw her sister alive and awake she dropped her guard and her food and ran to her other side as Yuuri left letting the sisters talk.

Anko thanked her before she left and Yuuri flashed her a smile and some wise words:

_"You are not alone."_

That was the last time Anko saw the saint.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yeah I know they all cry except Kyosuke, whether it be I-C or not but I'd be glad too if I were cured and no longer close to death's claim.<strong>


End file.
